1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle that is equipped with a drive motor, fuel cells, and an accumulator.
2. Prior Art to be Disclosed
As is known in the art, a fuel cell vehicle is typically equipped with a drive motor, fuel cells, and a secondary battery and has a front seat and a rear seat where a driver and passengers are seated. For example, one proposed fuel cell vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-113960 has a secondary battery and fuel cells that are placed below the vehicle floor to be aligned in a longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
The secondary battery and the fuel cells having different working environments are arranged close to each other. This layout is undesirable for the high-performance operations of the secondary battery and the fuel cells. There is generally not a sufficient space to receive both the secondary battery and the fuel cells. This layout is not suitable for vehicles having relatively low ground levels, for example, four-door sedans and two-door sedans.
In order to remove these drawbacks described above, the present invention aims to provide a fuel cell vehicle that ensures high-performance operations of both the fuel cells and the accumulator having different working environments. The present invention also aims to arrange fuel cells and accumulator, attaining the effective use of the generally-dead spaces in fuel cell vehicle. The present invention also aims to provide a fuel cell vehicle that assures the required minimum ground level of the vehicle.